deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoker vs Reaper
Smoker vs Reaper Smoker vs Reaper is a What-If Death? Battle by BloodStalker500. Description Gas. When it ain't stinking up the place, it's still a surprisingly deadly element to face against. Very few beings have the power to control it for themselves, like these two villainous military commanders with a hatred for certain monkey-related heroes, and track down foes like bloodhounds: * Smoker "The White Hunter", the Marine Vice Admiral with a hatred for the Straw Hat Pirates. * The Reaper, the masked mercenary of Talon and the menace to the heroes of Overwatch. And it's time to analyze and compare their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Smoker Long ago, a man named Gol D. Roger infamously became Pirate King and declared a new era of Piracy after revealing that the legendary treasure, the One Piece, was indeed real and waiting to be found on the high seas. The next captain who found this treasure would not only be the one to take Roger's place as Pirate King, but also be the free-est man in the entire world. Pirates everywhere around the globe quickly formed crews and began to brave the dangerous world to risk it all for this glory. However, some folks didn't really appreciate all of these pirates running around and pillaging towns and cities. Specifically, the World Government. With their Navy military, they quickly dispatched Marine crews to hunt these criminals down for the sake of justice. Among these Marine Captains, Officers and Vice Admirals was none other than Smoker, "The White Hunter", leader of G-5 Unit 01. And yes, that is his actual name. Like, it's printed on his birth certificate and everything! Sometime during his career hunting pirates, he began to try his hand at hunting Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! You'd think that, since Luffy has insane durability, speed and strength that no normal human could take him down, but like most characters in One Piece, Smoker is far from normal! Somewhere along the way in his past, Smoker consumed a Devil Fruit that bestows the user a magical power. Luckily for our cigarette loving marine, he consumed one of the strongest fruits out there; a Logia Devil Fruit, a type of Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to control, create and turn into an element. Smoker, as you probably guessed, ate the Moku Moku no Mi, also known as the Smoke Smoke fruit. With this fruit, Smoker gained the ability to create, control and turn into smoke at will! Now, you're probably thinking, "Uh, smoke isn't a strong element". However, Smoker can do all kinds of crazy stuff and moves with his smoke, like density control and complex attacks! He can control the smoke he makes in any way he wants, and can control the density of his smoke as the where he can even pick people up with it with his "White Out" move to constrict foes and hold them in place to whale in blows with no problems! Even someone like Luffy, who is strong enough to punch through several stories of bedrock while heavily injured and bleeding out, has no chance of escaping the smoke's grasp! He can also use it to turn his arms into smoke to separate his hands from his body in his "White Blow" attack as a long-range punch, "White Snake" sends out a stream of smoke that grabs the opponent and thrashes them all over the place, "White Spark" is basically Smoker turning his whole body into incredibly dense smoke and ramming his foe with it, and "White Launcher" does the same except he re-forms and pins his opponent with his Nanashaku Jitte, which we'll cover later. In addition, he can also produce massive amounts of smoke to obscure an enemy's view of him and the battlefield, allowing for Smoker to easily land tons of hits without being seen or stopped. How much smoke can he produce in one sitting, you ask? As of the information we have now, the amount of smoke he can produce at once... well, it's LIMITLESS. While all of those moves and traits are definitely great, one of the things that gives Smoker a true edge is his intangibility. If someone tries to punch, kick or slash him with a blade, he can just turn the area of his body that's about to get hit into smoke! For example, say someone sneaks up on him and tries to slice his arm off. Smoker can and will just turn his arm and clothes into smoke on reflex and completely pass through the attack like it didn't even happen, or even catch it by changing the density of his smoke to hold limbs or swords in place! This makes it ridiculously hard just to land a hit on the guy! To make the Moku Moku no Mi even more OP, Smoker can use it to freakin' fly! Yep, by turning his lower body ( from the waist down) into smoke, ol' Smoker can take to the air and use long-range attacks to dodge almost any attack and take down foes from an unreachable height or distance! Doing this greatly increases his already great speed and movement to a ridiculous degree! And if you thought that manipulating a fire-caused gas was the end of it, oh boy, are you wrong! Remember that Nanashaku Jitte? Well, it's basically a blunt sword that has a 90 degree straight hook for catching blades, pinning people down or just straight up wacking them to death! This particular jitte is made of Seastone, a type of stone that is almost indestructible, kinda like Marvel's Adamantium. Because of Smoker's skill, he can use it to combat sword users like Trafalgar Law no problem. With his already large strength, he can use it alongside his "White Blow" to separate the hand carrying the jitte from his arm and body and behind his opponent for a stealthy stab attack, or beat people to death with it. Smoker also possesses a trait/ability called Haki, a type of spiritual energy kinda like Ki from Dragon Ball that all living beings have but only a few actually know how to use. It comes in three different styles, but while guys like Zoro have access to two or more flavors, Smoker has only shown usage of chocolate, AKA Armament Haki. With this Haki, Smoker can cover his body with an invisible armor to amp up his already strong durability from stronger attacks. He can also use it to cover his jitte or fists to make his attacks way stronger than they normally would be. With all of these different attacks, moves and abilities, it's no wonder that Smoker has some truly impressive feats! For one, he's strong enough to easily pin down Luffy! FYI, Luffy is about as physically strong as Zoro, who can strike with 11.5 Megatons of force! As Smoker restrained Luffy with no problems, this puts Smoker at a very similar level! During the War of the Best, he tanked a Haki-enhanced kick with no injuries whatsoever from Boa Hancock, a woman strong enough to shatter bricks and Pacifista armor! He was fast enough to keep pace with and react to attacks from the likes of Luffy and Doflamingo, the former of which can outpace explosions from Caesar Clown! His reflexes are so on point that he can during his battle with Trafalgar Law, he turned into smoke faster than rocks shooting out of the ground to skewer him just a few feet below courtesy of the Ope Ope no Mi, so it's safe to say that he is incredibly quick, both in mind and body! He is able to battle with the likes of Vergo and Trafalgar on near equal terms, and is one of the few characters in One Piece that has ever beaten Monkey D. Luffy aside from guys like Aokiji and Kizaru. He's tough enough to withstand being sent flying and crashing through multiple stone and brick walls (at least 5) courtesy of Luffy's antics, and got up moments later way more pissed off than hurt! He is also very stategic, as he came up with a complicated yet genuinely near fool-proof plan to lead his marine crew to attack the pirates in Loguetown in mere minutes, which included the very powerful Straw Hats. His memory is also on fleek, as he was able to remember which of the three Bananawanis (giant desert crocodiles) had eaten a key that he'd needed. However, one of his most impressive feats is surviving getting sliced by Doflamingo's Haki-imbued strings! For those who don't know, Doflamingo's strings are strong enough to slice giant meteors falling straight from space courtesy of Fujitora! So Smoker being cut by them yet not brutally diced up is definitely one of his most impressive feats! Most of these feats don't even include the use of his Haki as well, making them even more impressive! Despite all of this, Smoker does have some very notable Weaknesses. As with all Devil Fruit users, Smoker instantly loses the ability to control smoke or even move whatsoever once he is waist deep in water, and will still get weak even if he's standing above that (like, say, his knees or thighs), so water is like his kryptonite. He can be hit by normal attacks if they catch him 100% off guard, like when Luffy accidentally sent him flying through those walls, though this is somewhat countered by his aforementioned durability, and you remember how his jitte is made of a near-indestructible rock called Seastone? Yeah, if he touches that stuff, he loses the ability to make, control and turn into smoke (he once called it "a solidified version of the sea")! The same applies to his Haki ability; If someone covers their arm or any attack in Armament Haki, Smoker can't just turn intangible to avoid it. The same applies to when he goes intangible, as Doflamingo was able to defeat him by using Haki on the smoke that his body transformed into, though it is obviously very difficult to tell the difference between the smoke his body turns into and the smoke that he simply produced without turning into it. Also, a target can escape his "White Out" move - the one where he changes the smoke's density to capture a target- can be escaped if said target suddenly expands their body. However, in spite of all of these weaknesses, Smoker is still one of the deadliest opponents to face on the seven seas who you definitely don't want to have after your head. If he finds you committing heinous crimes against the innocent civilians on the streets or high seas, he'll make you wish you had stuck to smoking cigarettes! Reaper Sometime in the distant future, humanity apparently paid no heed to the warnings of Terminator and Ultron and built advanced robots and machines to do their dirty work. After sometime of working under their creators, the machines eventually gained a mind of their own and began to get fed up with their low treatment. Taking on the name of Omnics, they turned on their masters and waged a war on all of humanity. They probably would've succeeded in overthrowing their human makers if not for one man establishing the hero organization, Overwatch. Made up of members with superhuman abilities and weapons, they quickly put down the Omnic menaces and ended the war. Afterwards, however, the Omnics were granted permission to try to get equal rights among humanity despite their rebellion. Overwatch, led by the man that first funded and got it running, helped them on their first steps to get to equal rights being the superheroes they were. As for the man that led the charge against the former rebellion, the great man that saved the world, that man was Gabriel Reyes...'s best friend, Jack Morrison. Unfortunately, ol' Gabe wasn't too pleased with the Omnics being granted the chance to gain equal rights, and decided to turn on his compadres and betrayed Overwatch, helping to bring it down and battled his friend Jack in Overwatch HQ until they triggered an explosion that supposedly killed them both. Unknown to practically everyone else, however, the two managed to barely escape death. Horribly disfigured and vengeful for what happened. Gabriel Reyes went into hiding and took the badass name of Reaper. After his brush with death, Reaper became a top mercenary working under Talonwatch and led many terrorist attacks around the globe in an attempt to shower death upon all, including his former Overwatch friends. However, he couldn't have been able to do it without some crazy tricks up his blackened sleeves. First and foremost is his incredible yet crazy regeneration. See, before he joined and betrayed Overwatch, Reaper was part of a human experimentation program that gave him the unique ability to degenerate and regenerate the cells of his body at will. This lets him avoid attacks that would normally kill a normal human, and somehow unlocked his Wraith Form. In his "Wraith Form", Reaper controls the regeneration and decay of his cells to the degree that he becomes a gaseous ghost-like floating entity, and is immune to getting damaged by any means. Say someone spots him in that state and tries to shoot him down? The bullets will just pass right through him like he isn't even there! He also gets a slight boost in speed, and can be used to stealthily traverse battlefields and get to better positions to attack. He also has a "Shadow Step" technique where he can teleport to anywhere in his line of sight, making for a good strategy for getting out of places where he's about to be overwhelmed by a large number of foes. He can also use it to flank his foes from out of their sight, and is a bit hard to predict since he can teleport to anywhere his eyes can reach, which is A LOT. And while he can't exactly fly in his normal state, he is able to hover a little off the ground via his decay and regeneration capabilities. As for actually attacking, Reaper possesses two Hellfire Shotguns that can decimate almost any other character in Overwatch if used properly. Carrying 8 ammo each and fire with 2 shots per second, they normally wouldn't be so useful if it weren't for the fact that dude has infinite amounts of ammo! Yeah, he still has to reload every 8 uses, but he doesn't have to worry about running out in the middle of a gunfight and having to "Shadow Step" outta there! Well, actually, he has infinite amounts of Hellfire Shotguns. That's right, if you pay close attention to when he reloads, he actually just throws his old shotguns away and takes out two more from his cloak! They are also very powerful, dealing 2-7 in game damage per shot. But wait! There's more! Each character in Overwatch has an "Ultimate" move that they can use. Tracer, for example, as a Pulse Bomb that blows shit up effortlessly! Reaper, meanwhile, has one of the deadliest "Ultimate"s in the game....... Death Blossom! What does it do, you ask? Well, first Reaper stops moving around and sends up a small cloud of black gas around itself, though he doesn't turn intangible. Then, he freakin' starts spinning around in circles whilst blasting his Hellfire Shotguns in all directions around himself, shooting and hitting anyone who has the extreme misfortune of being near him once it happens! During this time, however, Reaper cannot move as fast as he normally can or use other abilities. Now, with all of these weird abilities and weapons, Reaper has raked in some serious feats! He was able to almost defeat Winston in a one-on-one match before the latter bested him via his Tesla Cannon, defeated Jack Morrison - another highly trained soldier - in close quarters combat, and his Hellfire Shotguns are powerful enough to force Winston to his knees despite the latter's armor. He also survived incineration from Winston's Tesla Cannon, as well as slammed onto the ground by the gorilla scientist before being forced to escape via Wraith Form. In case you didn't know, Winston is strong to enough to pound his fists through solid concrete! This makes Reaper one tough fighter! In addition, he very briefly held his own against Tracer and Winston simultaneously. And Tracer is said to be around supersonic levels (Soldier 76's feat of outrunning that explosion got debunked) of speed! He effortlessly gunned down a group of armed guards solo, and kicked Ana Amari's ass in CQC right after he kicked Soldier 76's! However, his most incredible feat comes from before he even became Reaper! Remember how Reaper and Soldier 76's fight blew up Overwatch HQ? Well, it turns out, Reaper actually got directly hit by that massive explosion and survived! He nearly died, but was alive nonetheless! However, despite this, Reaper does have some serious weaknesses, He can only stay in Wraith Form for a limited amount of time, and cannot use it if trapped in place (for example, if frozen solid or stuck in a bear trap), his Shadow Step takes a few seconds to use and therefore makes him highly vulnerable to attack, his Hellfire Shotguns have shitty aim (while using Death Blossom, he couldn't land a single shot on Tracer, WHO WASN'T EVEN DODGING FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE TAKING COVER) and deal much less damage the farther away the shots go, his Death Blossom can easily be stopped in its tracks, he can't attack whatsoever while using his Wraith Form as his guns are also disintegrated, and he also has a serious temper problem! He freaking threw his own shotguns away in anger after he found out his quarry escaped in the "Infiltration" short! Not to mention that he is very arrogant in battle, seemingly not even thinking about the possibility that he may have lost to Winston in the "Recall" short, and bragging about his victory in that same short! That, and he usually just rushes into battle guns a blazing. Despite all of those faults, Reaper is still one hell of a death-defying and battle-hardened mercenary that no sane man would want to cross for a second. After all, there's a good reason why you wouldn't want to be hunted down by a the man called the Grim Reaper! Pre-Fight On a calm day in Gibraltar, ships sailed in and out of the harbor as any usual day. However, one ship that sailed in seemed to put the others to shame. The words "Marine" were painted onto the side, and a man with silver hair smoking a giant cigarette sat at a desk in the captain's cabin. Suddenly, a blue-haired woman opened the door and walked in. "Vice Admiral, we have arrived at our destination!" The man sitting down glanced up, slightly grinning. "About time, Tashigi. Let's move out." Stepping out onto the docks, the imposing man revealed himself as Vice Admiral Smoker. As he walked down the town alongside Tashigi, and attracting some stares, he began looking around. "Vice Admiral Smoker, what exactly are we here for again?" Smoker looked back at her, slightly scowling. "We've received reports of terrorists attacking this place. I plan on capturing them and bringing them to justice for what they've done. we must be especially vigilant. From what I've heard, their leader is quite strong, though I have no idea whatsoever on what he can do in battle." Tashigi, scared yet angered at the sane time, nodded as they continued walking through the city. After a quick search, they met back up near the docks. Irritated, Smoker was about to give the order to leave- *BOOOM!!!* Startled he turned around to see a huge explosion rising into the air from the jungle. Civillians spotted the smoke and began to panic. Tashigi looked to Smoker for directions. "S-should we investigate, Vice Admiral?" Smoker, initially startled by the explosion, grinned at he realized what must've been going on. "Yes." -break, several minutes ago- On the other side of the city, a black chopper was seen flying through the sky, with the words "Talon" painted on its side. A man clad in a black outfit and skull-like mask seemed to glare out the window from his seat, even though his face was hidden from view behind said mask. Thoughts of death and revenge swimmed around his mind as he remembered his days as a hero. Days that were long gone. "What are you thinking about, Gabriel?" Remembering the French accent behind those words, the man turned to find a purple haired woman in a jumpsuit looking curiously at him. Sighing, he answered. "I can't wait to finally end those Overwatch bastards and put an end to all of this hope they're causing. They have yet to pay for what they did to me, and I'll be sure to fully give them what they deserve. Give HIM what he fully deserves. And I'm sure you have a similar goal, Amelie." The woman stared, then grinned slightly at that. She had expected such an answer from her partner, and she could understand given how she also had a bone to pick with a certain time-jumping speedster. Putting aside her own frustrations, she proceeded to give him the news she was supposed to have given to him in the first place. "Indeed. We have arrived at our target location. Are you prepared for battle?" She couldn't see, but she could tell that he was smirking under that mask. "Yes. Let's move out!" Stepping out of the landed chopper, poised to kill, the man clad in black revealed himself as Reaper. "Alright men. We have finally found the base of operation of our enemies, Overwatch! For too long, they have been trying to spread hope around the world and trying give equal rights to the robotic monsters that once terrorized our homes and nations! However, that will end today!" The terrorists that he was commanding cheered at his words as they began trekking to their destination through the jungle. Eventually, they found a large building with "Overwatch HQ" on it. Grinning, Reaper knew that the time for vengeance was at hand. He gestured to the terrorists with explosives that it was time to launch their assault. "Alright. Attack!" When he spoke those words, Talon began it's assault on the Overwatch HQ. Reaper smiled to himself as he saw a huge explosion tear through the building as a result of several missiles striking at once. *BOOOM!!!* He heard the terrified shouts of people inside the base, and making an X-Man pose, he entered through a hole torn inside the wall. "Rest in pieces, Jack!" -break- Smoker and his crew rushed through the jungle, following the sounds of war. Looking up into the sky, Smoker saw clouds of his namesake drifting upwards. Grimacing, he turned his attention forward, finally tearing through the underbrush and finding a large building under assault. Soldiers on both sides were shooting each other, fighting to the bitter end. "What should we do, Vice Admiral?" Smoker looked back to see his marines at attention, nervous yet ready for battle. Smoker looked forward again. He realized that the men attacking the building had letters on their uniform. "Talon". He knew what he had to do. As he did, out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone clad in black heading through the hole in the building. Turning back, he gave his orders. "Alright, men! These are the criminals we came for! Attack the terrorists with all you've got!" The men cheered as they grabbed their weapons and jumped into the fray, aiding the Overwatch guards in pushing back the terrorists. Smoker, meanwhile, lit a new cigarette and, while dodging stray bullets by ducking his head, entered the hole in the building. -break- "Agh!" Solder 76 seethed in pain as he was flung against the wall and fell to the floor, trying to recover from his former friend's kick. He was not prepared at all for the surprise ambush! He could only watch as his colleagues were attacked in the bright of day. He last saw Tracer rushing off to deal with Widowmaker, and D.Va was outside with Lucio trying to deal with the terrorists. He was about to leave when he heard Winston struggling with someone. He never could have guessed who it was that was attacking him. "Gah!" He heard a gunshot and looked to see Winston fall to his knees, his armor pierced and his shoulder bleeding. Looking back, he saw his former friend casually walk up to the defeated heroes in the large room they were in. Reaper looked down to both of them, and they felt as though he were smirking. "Well, well, Jack. It's been a while, hasn't it? First you blew up the first HQ, and now you're letting the second fall as well?" Jack and Winston grumbled angrily at his words. Before they could reply, Reaper raised his shotguns at them. "Rest in pieces." This was it. The End of Overwatch. Jack saw the shotguns power up, ready to fire and- "White Out!" Suddenly, Jack felt what could only be described as a harsh wind push him out of the shotgun's way, as well as Winston. The laser pellets shot the bare ground where heroes were previously. The "wind" vanished, leaving only smoke. Reaper, astonished, looked about, trying to find what the hell happened. "Oi." Reaper looked back to see a man in a white sailor's outfit and gigantic cigar glaring him down. He didn't seem to carry any guns, though. Sending a glare of his own through the mask, he called out. "Oh? Who might you be? You don't seem to be a member of these fools' little organization." Smoker merely huffed, and replied. "No, I'm not. I am Vice Admiral Smoker of the Navy. And while I don't know your name, I've seen enough to know you're a terrorist leader." "Hmph. You dare attempt to stop us in our goal? I am the Reaper. Surrender now, or die." Smoker smirked and entered a fighting pose. "The Reaper, eh? I was about to make a similar offer. I figured it was gonna be the hard way." Reaper made his signature pose, ready for battle. "Then Death will walk over you." FIGHT! (*Cue: Gotta Get the Cash - Max Anarchy*) Reaper moved first, opening fire on Smoker with his Hellfire Shotguns. Smoker proceeded to dodge them, and began running towards Reaper through the gunfire. Seeing what Smoker was doing, the terrorist quickly removed his shotguns from their firing position into a more defensive one as Smoker got his Jitte out from behind his back. Rushing forward, Smoker brought his jitte onto his opponent, only for Reaper to block it with his shotguns. Turning his jitte so that the hook faced downwards, Smoker thrust it forward and divided the Hellfire Shotguns. Reaper took notice and jumped out of the way as Smoker slashed it to the side. Facing his foe, Smoker quickly rushed forward and attempted to run his foe through with his jitte, Smoker thrust it forth... only to hit a black cloud. What!? The cloud emitted laughter as it floated away and out of range of the jitte. Shaking off his initial shock, Smoker raced after it, already guessing it to be some weird devil fruit power. Reaper reformed in the other room, barely managing to avoid Smoker's attack. Hearing footsteps approaching, he got out his Shotguns and entered his pose. Catching a glimpse of silver, he exited the pose as he saw Smoker in the hallway. He was about to fire... only to feel a smoke-smelling fist connecting to his mask-covered face and sent him flying several feet back into the large room he was in previously. How!? He was on the other side of the hallway! Falling onto his behind on the floor, he quickly looked up and was shocked at what he saw. Smoker's fist was floating in mid-air, only attached to a stream of smoke connecting to Smoker's arm and shoulder as a result of his "White Blow" attack. Feeling his shock getting replaced by anger, he looked up to see a large piece of rubble almost about to fall on his foe. Smirking as Smoker's fist went back to his arm, he aimed his shotgun upwards and fired, sending the debris falling to where Smoker was standing. Looking up, Smoker merely groaned in annoyance as he saw the debris falling towards him. Reaper grinned as the Vice Admiral was seemingly crushed, sending up large amounts of dust and strangely smoke as it landed. With a huff, Reaper turned around and began preparing to continue his rampage. Right when he got about 5 feet... "White Snake!" "What-!?" Reaper felt something wrap around him and keep in from moving. Looking back at his shoulder, he was surprised to see Smoker standing there just fine and covered in white smoke. There was a trail of said smoke that went from Smoker's arms to Reaper's body, wrapping around him like a coccoon. Before he could do anything, Reaper felt his body get lifted into the air and roughly slammed onto the ground with tremendous force. "Ack!" Before he could say or do anymore, he felt himself get slammed twice more into the ground before getting launched straight through the ceiling. Seeing the sun outside, he was about to begin falling back to down when he flipped back around to see Smoker shooting upwards, his arm reared back in a punch. Noticing this, Reaper flung his leg back to counter. A black glove met a black boot as they clashed in the sky, sending a shockwave around them. Launched further into the air by Smoker's fist, Reaper turned into his Wraith Form and shot around the sky. Likewise, Smoker used his Moku Moku power to turn into a dense cloud of smoke to follow him. "White Spark!" (*Cue: Power to Strive - Bleach*) The two gaseous hunters clashed in the air that they controlled, clouds of black gas against clouds of white smoke, barely registering the battle that was still raging far below. After ramming at and into each other at least 5 time, they charged into each other again. Only this time, they reverted back to their normal form right when they were about to clash again. Two black gloves curled into fists rammed into each other, sending out yet another shockwave around the area. However, Reaper managed to use his other arm to grab Smoker's and sent him flying down to the ground. Reaper went back to Wraith Form to follow him, and was irritated to see Smoker turning into a billowing cloud of smoke to escape harm. Both reverted to normal and landed safely on the ground. They glared each other down as their bodies began exuding their respective gases from their heads and shoulders, neither seemingly paying no heed to the bullets and missiles whizzing by their heads. Then, Reaper reached into his cloak and retrieved his Hellfire Shotguns and aimed them at the Vice Admiral. In response, Smoker turned his lower half into smoke and flew into the air. "Die!" Reaper began firing away, while Smoker flew upwards and dodged around the bullets. Any bullets that did hit hurt, but stung like bees and not injuring him due to damage falloff. Eventually, Reaper ran out of ammo and discarded the Hellfire Shotguns and brought out two more. How the hell does he do that? Smoker didn't have much time to think when Reaper began using his Ultimate: Death Blossom. With black gas rising from beneath him, Reaper began firing off in literally every direction. Smoker watched closely while still avoiding damage via dodging and armament haki. Trying to find a way to break this pattern, he began leaking a trail of smoke down to the ground. Reaper, meanwhile, was currently enthralled, thinking that Smoker had been found by Death. He didn't get too far when he suddenly couldn't move anymore. Surprised, he looked down to see his body covered in smoke. Gazing upwards, he saw Smoker fllaoting in his half-smoke form while a trail of smoke connected his arms to Reaper. "White Out!" With that, Smoker got out his jitte, rushed forward, and launched Reaper into the air. Reeling from the pain, he used Wraith Form to stop his fall and get to the top of the building. Following him, Smoker quickly followed. He saw Reaper just standing there in his signature pose. Seeing him not defending, Smoker charged forward and used "White Blow" to try a long range-punch. Right before it landed however, Reaper vanished from view. He didn't use Wraith Form, he actually disappeared! Thoroughly surprised, Smoker stopped in his tracks trying to find out what the heck happened. Suddenly- "Aagh!" The Vice Admiral felt a large pain in his left shoulder, coming from nowhere. He gripped it, noticing that it was bleeding. "Right here." BLAM! "Aack!" Turning back he saw Reaper standing there, his Hellfire Shotguns aimed towards him. Without warning, he pointed them at Smoker's stomach and fired again. BLAM! Once again, it hurt like hell. Smoker had no time to turn intangible due how close range the shots were. Reaper noticed the smoke coming from Smoker's arm but knew it didn't matter. It was time to end this. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Smoker was bleeding from almost every part of his body and on his knees. Reaper cockily walked up to him, ready to deal the final shot. "You shouldn't have interfered, Marine. Now Death will walk on your soul." He once again aimed his Hellfire Shotguns at him. "Any last words?" To his surprise and aggravation, Smoker looked at with defiance written all over his face. Smirking, the Vice Admiral replied. "Do you?" Fed up, Reaper promptly pulled the trigger... only for nothing to come out. Shocked, he looked at his guns, trying to figure out what happened. "8 shots, bub. You're out." Reaper quickly realized that he ran out of ammo. Before he could get more however.... "AAAUGGH!!" (*end music*) He suddenly felt a huge pain overtake him, particularly his abdomen. Looking down, he saw the tip of Smoker's jitte skewering him from behind. Frantically, he looked up to finally notice the smoker emanating from Smoker's arm. He had detached the hand carrying the jitte and had stealthily put it behind him! He then tried to turn to Wraith Form, only to feel Smoker's namesake constricting him in place! "You say you're some kind Grim Reaper, eh? Working for Death and all that?" Reaper whipped his head back to see Smoker standing back up, a smirk plastered on his features. "Be sure to say hi to your boss for me, then." Before Reaper could process that, he suddenly felt the jitte be removed from his abdomen and began stabbing and skewering him everywhere, all the while unable to turn intangible and turn Wraith Form mode due to being trapped in place. "AAAGH!! NOO!!" He yelled out as his body became riddled in holes from Smoker's rapid fire jitte stabbing him repeatedly all over his body. Suddenly, they stopped. "W-Why... are you... doing this...?" Smoker looked slightly confused for a moment, then had a strange mix of irritation yet smirking simultaneously as he answered with his eyes shut "Seriously?.... I'm doing this..." He paused, then opened his eyes dangerously at Reaper. "For Justice." (*Cue: After Eating, Grand Line part 2 - One Piece OST*) With that, Reaper suddenly became aware of something entering his body. Looking about, he was horrified to find the answer. Smoker was filling his body with his namesake through the Swiss cheese stab wounds to turn him into a balloon! This was how he was going to die! "MMPH! GRRRMMMPH!!!" He tried to yell out in pain as his internal organs were squeezed and crushed, though he couldn't since his lungs were being filled with smoke. His body almost completely round at this point, he looked up at Smoker to try to find any remorse in him, any pity whatsoever. There was none. Just a battle-hardened soldier doing his job. Unable to go intangible due to being stuck, and his view completely obstructed by the smoke so that he couldn't use Shadow Step again, all Reaper could do was accept his fate. Ironic, as before he was the soul stealing reaper. Now though, it was clear that he would be visited by Death himself. "Well, if you didn't want this to happen, maybe you shouldn't have become such a big criminal, or committed any crimes period. If there's one thing you could take away from this..." Smoker briefly opened his mouth to light a new cigar. "You shouldn't light a big fire..." He put it back his mouth to finish his foe. (music is at 0:45 at this point) "... Because you could end up leaving behind a big mess and smoking in defeat." "GRRRRMMMPH!!! GRRRRRRMMMMMMPH!!! ARRRGRRRRRRRMMMMMPHHH!!!!!!!" SPLAT!!!!! (music ends on it's own here) Blood and guts erupted everywhere from where Reaper once was. Covered in the crimson liquid, Smoker merely turned to smoke and back, letting the blood fall the the floor while in his gaseous state before returning to normal. Looking around, he saw an item fall from the sky. By use of "White Blow", he caught it and brought it to his face to see. The mask of the Reaper. "...Heh. I'm gettin' too old for this." At that, he noticed a huge explosion tore out from the battle that was still raging. Racing over, he saw that the combined force of the heroes and his Marines had not only pushed back Talon, but defeated and captured many of their member. Smirking, he knew what do to. "Wonder what Straw Hat's doing?" -break- Smoker jumped through the hole in the ceiling made earlier during the fight, and heard several gasps as he landed. Looking around, he saw many of the so-called heroes heavily bandaged and treated by his men, Tashigi included. And most were gaping at his entrance. A few started to get out their weapons, but Tashigi intervened. "Wait! That's our Vice Admiral Smoker! He's our leader!" At that, most of the heroes relaxed. Smoker grinned, knowing the situation was taken care of. He then heard a voice behind him. "Oh, Smoker's the name?" He turned back to see the same man and gorilla that reminded him suspiciously of Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, but relaxed. He also saw a woman in an orange jumpsuit headed his way. The gorilla spoke up. "We can't thank you enough for helping us, sir. We were unexpectedly ambushed by Talonwatch. If it hadn't been for you, we might've been defeated."' "Thank you so much for saving my friend, Winston, for us!" Smoker grinned at that. "Just doing my job, lady. Don't sweat it." Right then, the man he rescued spoke up. "So, uh... Where's... Where's Reaper?" Smoker slightly tensed at that. It sounded as though he feared the answer. Nonetheless, Smoker had to tell the truth. "...I neutralized him. Gave me a bit of a hard time, but he won't be terrorizing anyone ever again." He then showed the partially bloodied mask to them. Tracer and Winston both were mortified, but Soldier 76 seemed to have a melancholy visage. He lowered his head slightly, the news very bittersweet. He proceeded to take the mask from Smoker and stared at it. "I... I see..." Smoker looked confused. "Uh, if it isn't too personal, what's wrong?" "He and I... we.... we used to.... used to be friends here at Overwatch before he went rogue on us." Smoker was shocked at this. He was about to speak again when 76 cut him off. "We... I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Just didn't think it'd be like this." Smoker didn't know what to do here. Tracer and Winston looked melancholy as well, as they knew 76's and Reaper's history. "...Sorry. I didn't think-" "No, it's okay. You were just doing your job. In a way, I have to genuinely thank you. If I was going to be the one to end it, I'm not sure if I could've done it. And again, this was bound to happen at some point." Smoker looked surprised, yet grateful that 76 wasn't breaking down. He had a newfound respect for the Overewatch hero for his toughness. After all, it wasn't the first time he saw someone lose someone dear to them. "...Well, alright then. I think it's about time to take our leave. Tashigi! Round everyone up! Our mission here is over!" "Yes, sir!" Turning back to 76, Tracer and Winston, he said to them: "If you folks ever need our help, just contact Navy HQ and have 'em send us over." 76 looked up at him, most of his previous sadness seemingly dissipated. Saluting, he answered. "You got that, Vice Admiral. Thank you again for your aid in the name of justice." Smoker nodded, then asked. "Hey, are you sure you'll be okay?" Slightly surprised, 76 answered back. "Don't worry, Smoker. At the very least, all that pain he went through is finally over. That, and he was brought to justice for his crimes." Smoker grinned, knowing the situation was 100% taken care of. "Safe travels, then, Vice Admiral. I hope we can work together in the future!" "Later, soldier! Same to you!" The Marines then departed, leaving Overwatch to deal with repairs and rebuilding. As they made it to the harbor, the sun dipped into the ocean horizon, marking the end of a memorable day. Smoker climbed aboard and gave the order to set sail. As he stood on the deck, he remembered the day's events. Lighting a new cigar, he stared back at Gibraltar as the ship sailed further and further away. He grinned, knowing his work here was done. "...All in the name of justice." KO! Whooo, that was one close fight! This matchup was actually kinda close. Both are capable of dodging or avoiding damage, but Smoker's superior strength, speed, strategy, reflexes and battlefield control pulled him ahead. Yes, Reaper's skills in CQC and advanced training meant that he could hold his own against Smoker's raw strength in melee combat, and meant his hard-to-predict moves like Shadow Step or Wraith Form would give Smoker trouble. However, Smoker held the edge everywhere else. In speed, Reaper is seen moving like a blur in his Death Blossom, even as to where it looks like there are multiple of him! However, Smoker can keep up with and even tag Gear Second Luffy, who CAN OUTPACE LIQUID EXPLOSIONS. That alone puts Smoker leagues ahead of Reaper. In strength, Reaper has hardly any feats. Yes, he bested Ana and 76 in CQC, but close range combat has more to do with skill than strength, especially in the Overwatch universe where most of the fighters are below City Level. Smoker, meanwhile, easily pinned down Luffy without breaking a sweat. Considering Luffy's already ridiculous feats like punching Crocodile through stories of solid bedrock and scaling to Zoro, who is proven to be able to strike with 11.5 Megatons, Smoker pulled ahead by a ridiculous margin. Also, just because Reaper caused a big explosion doesn't mean he can dole out the same amount. 1) It was stated that "they" caused the explosion, meaning that it was also partly due to 76. And 2) it's highly likely that one of them just happened to accidentally shoot some explosive material, like gasoline or something. This is highly likely since Reaper has never shown that kind of destructive power- or any kind of power- that level. It's like rolling a nuke down a mountain and it explodes, and you try to call yourself City level. It doesn't work that way. Strength and power clearly went to Smoker by a high degree. Smoker also was obviously the smarter and more level-headed of the two, such as remembering the growl of one Bananawani and telling it apart from two others and concocting a battle strategy in mere minutes. Plus, he's hardly ever seen getting angry. Even when a little girl spilled ice cream all over his pants, he just gave her cash for three scoops even though his superiors would've easily had no problem if he killed the kid. Reaper, on the other black glove, gets pissed and impatient as to where he tosses his own Hellfire Shotguns when he learned a target escaped in the "Infiltration" short. Smoker was easily the more strategic and would figure out Reaper's moves far faster than Reaper would figure out his. They were, however, pretty even in durability. Reaper survived a massive Large Builidng-City Block level explosion yet nearly died. Smoker survived attacks from guys like Doflamingo and Hancock, the former of which is around City-Multi City level, yet almost died. However, Smoker probably barely pulls ahead in their overall durability feats. Reaper survived getting slammed on the ground once by Winston. Smoker survived a Haki-enhanced kick from Boa Hancock, who obviously is physically stronger than Winston. with no injuries. Also, Smoker had plenty of counters to many of Reaper's abilities and moves. Reaper is known in-game for not being able to go to Wraith Form if he is stuck or trapped in some way. Even Junkrat's Steel Trap - an ordinary, over-sized bear trap, BTW - keeps Reaper from turning intangible. And as luck would have it, Smoker has several moves in his arsenal that are meant to capture foes and hold them in place, like "White Out" or "White Snake"! Shadow Step could be avoided by obscuring Reaper's vision using smoke, and since smoke tends to do that on it's own, Smoker had that down too! Yes, Reaper would more than likely get the drop on him once or twice, but Smoker's armament Haki and natural durability plus intangibility could and would counter that. Also keep in mind that the further the bullets from the Hellfire Shotguns travel, the less damage they deal. Considering how very inaccurate they are at anywhere beyond a few feet and Smoker's aforementioned durability and speed, they would likely be near-useless against him. Plus, Smoker's reaction speed also trumps Reaper's. Reaper was caught by Winston when he was right behind him mid-battle. Smoker was able to react to attacks from Luffy, and once again considering his Mach +90 abilities, Smoker is easily the faster in terms of thinking speed. If that ain't enough, while Reaper wasn't able to react in time to an attack from behind by Winston (in the museum), Smoker was seen turning intangible by reflex alone by a similar attack from behind his from one of Whitebeard's crew members. All of this proves that Smoker's reflexes are far above Reaper's. Lastly, Smoker easily had the edge in terms of what he could actually do with his gas. Both can turn into intangible gaseous entities, but Smoker can actually choose individual body parts to turn or not turn to smoke. Reaper, on the other hand, can only be fully human or fully gaseous at once, and he can't attack whatsoever in Wraith Form (his intangible gaseous state). Plus, Smoker can produce much more gas at once (as far as we know, the amount of smoke he can produce in one sitting is limitless), while Reaper can only produce the amount of gas equivalent to his body size. That, and Smoker can actually control the gas he produces in many ridiculous ways like density control, whereas Reaper has no control of his black gas except when he's in Wraith Form. Which isn't very helpful considering he can't attack in that state since he can't control his own density, while Smoker can make his namesake dense enough to actually grab people and thrash them all over the place! Plus, Smoker also had the edge in long range capabilities, as his "White Blow" or "White Snake" are far more effective when tackling opponents at long range, especially considering his aforementioned enormous physical strength. Reaper did have multiple things going in his favor, though. As his Wraith Form is nowhere near related to Devil Fruits, there's no doubt that Smoker's jitte would not be able to counter it. For the same reasons, Smoker's Haki wouldn't force him to stay tangible either, though it would power up any physical moves (i.e "White Blow") that do hit. Plus, as the Hellfire Shotguns are from the future, Smoker would probably have a harder time avoiding their fire, especially since he hasn't really shown Observation Haki (Haki that allows users to predict a foe's next move) as of yet. Unfortunately, Smoker's huge leadsin strength, speed and his natural durability plus his superior reflex speed to turn intangible override any of those. Smoker's Armament Haki + his natural durability, alongside the Hellfire Shotgun's shitty aim and less-damage-dealt-the-further-the-bullets-fly thing plus Smoker's obviously superior range makes the Hellfire Shotguns almost useless. They are only truly good at close range, and, again, considering Smoker's reflexes, range and durability, it doesn't really help much. And while neither are above City level, Smoker's far superior strength and larger arsenal of stronger moves mean that it's clear that he would wear out Reaper's durability faster than Reaper could wear down Smoker's. It would certainly take a bit more than a couple "White Spark"'s to take him out, but it would take Reaper out far faster than the Hellfire Shotguns would take out Smoker given his Armament Haki, reflexes and intangibility, not to mention the serious damage falloff and shitty accuracy to begin with. And of course, Death Blossom would easily be taken care of by "White Out" since Death Blossom is specifically countered by trapping or stunning moves, and "White Out" is specifically meant to trap or stun opponents! Even if it didn't, Smoker's hypersonic speeds would mean that he'd still get the drop on Reaper and finish him regardless, especially since his jitte can casually smash through Trafalgar's boulders. Smoker * +Stronger * +Faster * +Smarter * +Better range * +Far better reflexes * +Can easily attack while still intangible. * +Natural obscurity caused by smoke cancels out Shadow Step. * +Battlefield and environment control * =About equal Durability * -Not as beneficial training * -Less skill * -Reaper's abilities potentially tough to figure out. * -Nanashaku Jitte and Haki won't cancel out Wraith Form. Reaper * -Weaker * -Slower * -Temper issues+arrogance (though definitely not stupid in the least) * -Horrible long range * -Reflexes aren't as good * -Can't control abilities as well * -Less battlefield control * -Can't attack while intangible. * -Wraith Form/intangibility countered by Smoker's moves designed to capture foes. * -Natural obscurity caused by smoke cancels out Shadow Step. * =About equal Durability * +Better training * +Far more skilled * +Shadow Step would likely get the drop on Smoker. * + Nanashaku Jitte and Haki wouldn't cancel out Wraith Form. Overall, while Reaper may have been more skilled, experienced and about as tough, Smoker's far superior strength, speed, strategy, reflex speed to turn intangible faster and environment control was more than enough to stop the Grim Reaper's rampage. Damn, Smoker really reaped in the win. Looks like the Reaper will be resting in pieces! The Winner is Vice Admiral Smoker! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Overwatch vs One Piece ' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles